Misty's Christmas Wish
by ValisFan
Summary: Misty makes a wish for Christmas, but will it come true? Pokeshipping and AAML !


**Misty's Christmas Wish **

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

It took awhile, but I finally got this AAML story ready before Christmas! Its my first AAML story by the way. The should definately be more Christmas fanfics. I hope you like this story, and ready my other story "Bake Me Your Love" too. I wish Misty would come back and do something in the anime. She was such an important character and I would atleast like her to go in a contest or Pokemon battle. Well Merry Christmas everyone and happy holidays. Have fun reading my story.

* * *

Shake shake shake shake 

"Snow snow snow…."

A young lady with bright orange hair was shaking a snow globe of Santa crawling down a chimney with a big bag of presents. This is Misty Waterflower, although she may appear as a fiery Pokemon leader on the outside. On the inside, she is just like a snowflake, delicate and gentle, floating through the breeze.

"Santa, that's funny… I used to believe that whatever you told Santa, it would come true."

_Flashback to two days ago._

* * *

"Ooh look at all the nice clothes!" 

"Yeah, like, that guy at the gym will _totally_ go for that."

"I wonder what Tracey will think of this?"

Misty's three sisters, Lilly, Violet, and Daisy were strolling along the mall chatting.

"Oomp, ugh… hey! Why are YOU the ones buying all the clothes, while I'M the one stick carrying them?" misty trudged behind them carrying big bags of clothes.

"Like, we're not meant to carry so much" said Lilly.

"Yeah, we can't look like Ponytas to guys you know" said Violet.

"And you're the mighty camping tomboy trainer anyway" said Daisy.

Misty siged…"when will my sisters ever learn responsibility?"

Just then, Misty heard. "Seal! Seal!" Seal was dragging along a big bag of clothes too.

"Ahh!!! Daissssyyyy…. Lilllyyyyy…… Violettttt... This is how you treat your Pokemon!!!!!!???"

Misty brought out her mighty Misty Mallet.

"Kyaaaa!! We're sorryyyyy!!!"

The girls passed by a few more stores in the mall, but the weight was more evenly distributed this time.

"Ho Ho Ho!!! Meeeeerry Christmas!" Santa Claus was sitting in a chair with some children in his lap.

Misty's tree sisters each grew a mischievous grin on their faces."

"Hey Mistyyy… Santa hasn't heard your wish yet." Said Daisy.

"Wha? But I'm too old for this stuff."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" grinned Violet.

"Guys!!!"

"I'll take a picture!' smiled Lilly, holding a camera.

"I don't want to!" pouted Misty like a little girl.

"Go! Go! Go!" The three sisters shoved Misty into Santa's lap.

"Well ho ho ho there little girl. What's your name?"

"Me, I'm Misty."

"Ho ho ho! Well then Misty, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Misty was embarrassed and grumpy. "Nothing, I don't want anything."

"Oh, there must be something you want. Anything?"

"Well..." Misty began blushing. "There is something… more like someone.. that I'd _really _ like for Christmas. But I don't think it'll come true."

"Ho ho ho.. well that's not the Christmas spirit! Put a Christmas smile on your face!: said Santa, tugging Misty's red cheek.

"Well it'll take a miracle for my wish to come true."

"Don't worry." Santa winked. "Miracles come true on Christmas."

"PICTURE!!!" snap!!!

Lilly snapped a picture, ending Misty's trial with Santa.

"Ahh this is so CUTE!!" squealed Daisy.

"I'm going to send this to all my friends!" screamed Violet.

"Haha, very funny guys. Let's go home…"

* * *

_Back to the present_

"Christmas is in two weeks" said Daisy. "So we gotta send Christmas cards for everyone to come to our party."

"Par-tey! Par-tey!" chanted Lilly and Violet in unison.

"Here's some invitations Misty." Said Daisy, handing a stack of cards to Misty.

"Thanks sis."

All the girls began making their invitations, Misty's sisters made a bunch of them for boys she didn't even know. "Ohh!! So CUTE!!!"

Misty ignored her sisters as they exchanged pictures of all the guys they met.

"Ok… so.. I've met a lot of nice people on my Pokemon journies and in the gym. But who should I invite?"

Misty began thinking of all the people she met so far. Misty looked around the room and saw the TV "Strike one!!!" the TV shouted.

"Hmm.. yeah, I'll invite that baseball girl Casey! And who else.. um…"

"Who wants some pink Jello!?" said Violet, entering the room from the kitchen.

"Me! Me! " begged Daisy and Lilly like hungry Murkrows.

"Pink Jello… um… pink… DITTO!! Yeah! Duplica would be the perfect entertainer! And there are some gym leaders too who I haven't met in awhile… I guess I'll have to invite Sabrina, Erika, and Whitney too! Um.. but I'm not so sure Sabrina will come though.. And I also have to invite Todd."

"Here's one for Tracey!!" said Daisy.

Misty looked at the stack of cards that her sisters made and thought the house would explode with people!

"And there's one more person I want to come..." Misty held a special card to her chest. "sigh.. but he cares too much about Pokemon to even take a break to see me. I want him to come over for Christmas, more than anything." Misty kissed the card and sealed it in an envelope, gently licking the glue with her delicate tongue.

"Yay!! Hahaha!!! Woooo!!!!" Misty's sisters were getting pretty tipsy off of eggnog.

"Here, have some eggnog Misty!!" said Violet, handing a cup to her.

"Er… no thanks, not right now atleast."

"Okay! We'll just give it to Exeggcute" said Lilly, handing Exeggcute a dish of eggnog.

Misty looked shocked, then looked angry.

"Lilly….. YOUR GOING TO TURN EXEGCUTE INTO A CANNIBAL!!!!!!"

* * *

"Here I come!" said Ash, a determined Pokemon trainer as he entered the Pokemon center. 

"Brr! I'm freezing!" May, Brock, and Max followed.

"You look cold children, would you like some hot cocoa?" said a caring Nurse Joy.

"Thanks!" May and Max each grabbed a cup of steaming hot cocoa and began sipping.

"OOH!!! I'd rather have the warmth in your heart my dear!" gleamed Brock. AS usual, to EVERY girl he sees.

"Oh! Looks like someone sure has Christmas spirit!" Nurse Joy replied. Joy was looking especially festive today, with a cute Christmas outfit anf fuzzy red cap.

"Oh no you don't!" Max stood up with the intent of grabbing Brock's ear.

"Max, don't be such a Christmas Scrooge" said May.

"Scrooge? You mean that guy on Duck Tales?"

May just giggled.

"Okay! Time to get my Pokemon healed and talk to Proffessor Oak!"

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked.

Ash turned on the computer…Blip Bloop Bleep.

Boint! A picture of Professor Oak appeared on screen.

"Ah Ash, good timing! I've got a Christmas surprise for you."

"Oh? What is it? A new Pokemon?"

Oak giggled. "Oh Ash, always in search of new Pokemon. Well, its an invitation to a party."

"A party? I'd love to come, but I've got training to do."

"Well that's too bad Ash, because your mother, Gary, Tracey, and I are all coming. I had the card sent over to the Pokemon Center in case you changed your mind, Merry Christmas Ash."

Zip! The computer shut off.

"Hmm, I guess it couldn't hurt to check the card out." Ash got the card from Nurse Joy.

"A party?" wondered May and Max. "Who's it from?"

"Well let's see." Ash opened up the card and saw the picture of a girl he hasn't seen for a long time. "M…Misty."

* * *

"Misty! Misty!!" 

Daisy, Lilly, and Violet were in the kitchen baking cookies.

"Hey Misty, come bake cookies with us" said Daisy,

It was a cold Christmas Eve morning. The house was all decorated and Misty was dressed in a cute pink fussy Christmas outfit.

"Oh what's the point? MY Christmas wish won't come true."

"Oh don't be such a little Christmas Grinch" said Lilly.

"Yeah, like you've been so nice, while we've been so NAUGHTY!" said Violet.

"Teehee!!" the three sisters giggled.

Misty smiled. "Thanks guys, I think I will make cookies, we gotta get ready for this party."

Ding Dong!! The doorbell rung. "Ah! A guest already?" questioned Violet. "Let's all open this one together!" The girls all opened the door together and discovered..

"Tweet! Tweet! Tweet tweet TWEE!! We all love Electabuzz, greatest team of all! The players charge the field and double team the ball!"

"Casey! It's great to see you" greeted Misty. "And Meganium is here too."

"You better be rooting for the Electabuzz Misty! Here's your present." Casey handed Misty a baseball bat shaped gift.

"Thanks Casey, I wonder what it is."

"Tee…Vee…" Casey turned into a zombie and plopped herself in front of the TV."

Some hours later, the doorbell rung again.

"I'll get it!" said Daisy.

It was a group of four, Professor Oak, Delia Ketchum, Gary Oak, and Tracey.

"Oh! You all came." Said Misty.

"Merry Christmas!" They all said.

"Haha, thanks! Hey Ms. Ketchum, do you know if Ah will come too?"

"Oh I don't know dear, I haven't heard from him in awhile."

"Don't worry Misty." Professor oak winked. "I'm sure somebody told him."

Next came the gym leaders, Erika and Whitney.

"I've got lots of perfume for you Misty!"

"Y'all gonna try these yummy milk treats?"

"Thanks guys!" Misty's arms were overloaded with presents. She backed up and...

"Hello, Misty…"

A cold, mysterious voice crept up from behind her. She turned around and saw...

"Sabrina! I didn't think you'd come! It's great that you're here. Umm… how'd you get in anyway?"

"Teleport" Sabrina smiled slyly.

"CUUUUUTTTTEEEE!!!!" Misty's three sisters began crowding around Sabrina.

"I just LOVE your hair!"

"I bet you get a LOT of guys don't you!"

"Can you show us some magic tricks?"

Even Casey and Erika began admiring her too.

"Can you help me with my batting?"

"What do you think of this perfume?"

Sabrina was getting pretty fed up and…

"POOF" she disappeared and then reappeared at the food table. Misty looked embarrassed for her sisters.

Some more time passed and some of Misty's sisters' guests arrived.

"Ding Ding!"

"I'll get it!" Casey cried.

"Kyaaaaa!!! It's the Electabuzz pitcher Toney Spearow!" Sure enough, there WAS a baseball player there.

"Tony! Tony! Tony!" Casey was red all over. "Play baseball with me! Gimme your autograph!! Ahhhh!!!!"

"Okay little girl, but first, I have to use the bathroom."

Then out of the bathroom appeared a handsome boy who Misty had never seen.

"Lilly..."

"Brad?"

"Have you been cheating on me?"

"No no! Brad!!"

"Teehee!!" Daisy and Violet giggled.

The confusion continued until Santa Claus himself came up to Sabrina and gave her a big hug.

"Ho Ho Ho! You've been a very good girl this year!"

"Why thank you, 'Santa' " Sabrina used her psychic powers to lift off Santa's hat and beard, and who was under it? It was Duplica!"

"Haha! Hiya guys!! Boy that was fun!"

Everyone gave Duplica and Sabrina a round of applause.

"You mean Tony Spearow isn't here?" whined Casey.

More guests showed up, including Todd, who showed everyone all his pictures. Everyone ate and drank and sang and just had a wonderful time. But it was getting late, and there was still something on Misty's mind.

"I'm glad all my friends showed up, but there's still something, something missing." Misty was sitting by the fire when a cold draft blew through the house. The door opened and there stood…

"Ash!!" Misty was amazed.

"Hi guys, hi Misty. Sorry I'm late." Ash was freezing cold and soaking wet.

"get out of those clothes Ash, or you'll catch a cold" worried Misty.

"Ooh! Naughty naughty!" grinned Daisy.

Brock, Max, May, and Pikachu followed behind Ash.

Misty turned red and gazed into Ash's brilliant eyes. "Oh Ash, I'm so glad you came, half of my Christmas wish has just come true."

"Half? What's the other half?" responded a confused Ash.

All of a sudden, there was a jingle above Ash and Misty's head. A clove of mistletoe floated above them, coated in a blue psychic aura, it must have been Psyduck's doing.

Misty looked confused and her heart beet fast. But she soon caught one. "Look Ash, we're under the mistletoe."

"Oh!" Ash blushed. "I guess this means…"

Misty cut off Ash with a delicate, yet passionate kiss on the lips. This wasn't just a silly Christmas gift. This was the real thing, fueled by all the love and passion that was stored inside Ash and Misty's hearts. The kiss lasted forever, but ended with a warm tingling feeling.

"That's the other half of my wish" smiled Misty. "Merry Christmas Ash."

"Merry Christmas Misty."

"Horray!!" Everyone at the party cheered for Misty and Ash."

"Jing jing jing jing…"

"What's that noise?" questioned Ash as he headed towards the window.

"I wonder what it is" said Misty.

Outside, among the snowy city and cloudy night, flew a sleigh pulled by eight Stantler. "Ho Ho Ho!! Merry Christmas!"

THE END

* * *

Great Christmas story eh? I got it done 2 days before Christmas. Send me some reviews as a present to tell me what you think. Its Christmas after all! Merry Christmas and happy Holidays again folks! 


End file.
